Wicked Game
by sealmyheart
Summary: Christian is a married man that is CEO of his own business. Anastasia enters into his life as his new assistant. He feels the connection with her and decides to go after her. Will Ana give into him or will they get together? And most importantly, will they get caught?
1. Overwhelmed

**A/N: I had a new story idea. Hope you like it! **

* * *

My heart is beating rapidly. I must have checked over my outfit fifty times and it's still in the same order. The tea I've been drinking isn't helping me at all. I finally shake off my nerves and lead my way through the massive building.

There's hundreds of people wandering all over the place. I spot the front desk in the distance and walk over there. A young woman explains to me that a man will be waiting for me and points me to the elevator. I enter inside and it goes straight up. I inhale and exhale multiple times, trying not to freak out. The bell dings and the doors open.

She was right, a middle-aged man with a buzz-cut in a suit is standing there with his hands behind his back. I take one last breath and make my way towards him.

"Miss. Steele I presume?" he asks and I nod. "Alright, follow me." We first stop at an large desk. "You can place your belongings here." I do what he says and we continue on our journey. We enter into a room with a camera. "You need your picture taken for the badge, you must have it with you always."

"Okay." I say, standing before the lens and smiling. We exit the room and go back to the front desk.

"My apologies that I haven't introduced myself, I'm Jason Taylor. I am Mr. Grey's personal boyguard." Jason states and I bite my lip. "Since Mr. Grey is very strict on how he likes things done, I've made you a list that will you help."

"Thank you so much." I mutter and he nods.

"Have a good first day, Miss. Steele." Taylor turns around and disappears. I'm left alone for the first time and sit down at the desk. I find the list and begin reading it. _Wow. _

Always refer to him as Mr. Grey or sir, never by first name.

Have his coffee already prepared when he arrives. He likes it just black.

Knock before entering into his office and say your name.

Never, ever touch anything on his desk or in his office.

Make sure you get his dismissal that you can go home.

Be prepared to book his appointments and to get his lunches.

Wear appropriate clothing as sometimes you be sitting in his meetings.

You should be at your desk at exactly eight o'clock sharp.

I finish reading the list and I'm scared. Mr. Grey seems like a control freak. I fear I will do something wrong. Number two says that he likes his coffee. So I should get him some, right? I jump up from my seat and I find myself to the kitchen. The coffee is already made and I pour the black liquid in a mug. It's now or never, I make my way to his office. Following the list, I knock on the door and announce my name.

"Mr. Grey, it's Miss. Steele with your coffee." I voice, waiting for him to accept my arrival.

"You may proceed." he states, his voice deep and huskily. I bite my lip and step inside. My heart drops when I see him. He's seated at his desk, deep into his work. His hair is already all over the place and jacket is discarded. "My coffee?" he asks, finally staring up at me.

"Yes." I whisper. My eyes connect with his. He has beautiful gray eyes. The kind you could get lost in. Snapping out of my daydream, I walk over to his desk and place it in front of him.

"So you're my new assistant?" Mr. Grey questions, examining me from head to toe. He nods like he's impressed. "I hope you're better than my last one."

"I hope, too." I mumble under my breath, looking down. Christian chuckles and I gaze at him.

"Don't doubt yourself." Christian voices and I bite my lip. "And don't bite your lip." My teeth let go of my bottom lip and I nod.

"Sorry, Sir." His eyes become dark and intense.

"I like you."

"You don't even know me." I mutter and he leans back in his chair.

"I want to, though." Grey says and I feel my heart jump.

"I should get back to my desk." I state and he nods.

"You should." I turn around and go towards the door. "Oh, Anastasia." I look back at him and he smirks. "I meant what I said."

I blush and exit his office. My feet quickly go to my desk and I fall into my chair. Christian Grey has a way with words. I look at the papers on my desk and start getting business done.

**Christian's POV**

The air has been knocked out of me. _Anastasia Steele._ Her beauty has captured my attention and so has her body. The purple dress she is wearing shows off her long, silky legs. Also, how I would love to run my fingers through her long, brown hair. _Stop it, Grey. You're married, remember? _

How can I forget? My wife is out of town visiting her parents, while I'm at work thinking about my new assistant. Sophia and I's marriage is slowly losing it's passion. We married young as we were high school sweethearts.

But things are changing, I'm becoming someone different. So is Sophia, as she wants children and I well, don't. I'm too fucked up to have children and let alone raise them. As my feelings for my wife are fading as I don't think we belong together anymore. I want something different, new. Maybe Anastasia Steele can be that something.

**Ana's POV**

A couple hours later, I almost having every completed. It's almost lunch time and I'm starving. I was too nervous and frazzled this morning to make a lunch. What am I going to eat? My phone rings and it's coming from Mr. Grey's office.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Come into my office, please." he orders and hangs up. I immediately head straight for his office and enter inside. "Well that was certainly quick, Miss. Steele." Christian teases and I blush.

"If you need me, I'm always here." I answer and his face becomes serious.

"Alright, then. I would like you to get me some lunch." he states, loosening his tie.

"What would you like?"

"A sub sandwich would work and order yourself something also." Christian voices and I stare at him. "And when you arrive back, I want you to join me to eat." The butterflies in my stomach flutter.

"Yes, Mr. Grey." I don't argue with him and leave his office.

Taylor tells me the restaurant where Mr. Grey likes his sandwiches. It takes me twenty minutes to get the food and I get back to GEH in record timing. I arrive back into Grey's office and he's on the phone. He points to the conference table to where I should put down the food.

I place all of the food out of the bag and turn my head to see him standing next to me. _Holy hell. _Christian is so tall next to me and muscular. My heart begins to race super fast as I become nervous. I take my seat and he sits across from me.

"Did you find the place okay?" he asks and I nod. "Were they busy?" I shake my head. "Do you know how to talk?" I nod and he starts laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm just- I'm just..." I ramble and he raises his one eyebrow.

"You're nervous." Christian finishes my sentence and I nod.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" I ask, taking a sip of my drink.

"Just a little." he teases and I smile. "There we go, there's a smile."

"So do you ever eat lunch with your employees?" Christian stares at me and shakes his head.

"No, you're the first."

"Wow, I'm honored." I voice and he smirks.

"You should be."

"Okay, tell me why I'm the first person to eat lunch with you?" I ask and his finger trails his bottom lip, while he looks at me.

"Because you intrigue me, Miss. Steele." Christian answers and I blush. While he's staring at me, I look at him. He works his suit like a GQ model and I gaze at his left hand. _A wedding ring._ Why didn't I notice it before? This is so wrong, beyond belief. I'm not this girl, flirting with her married boss.

"I think my lunch break is over." I mutter, raising up from my seat. Christian gets up as well, noticing me becoming frazzled.

"Well, I didn't dismiss you, Miss. Steele." he states and I bite my lip. "Remember what I told you about that lip."

"Mr. Grey this is wrong." I whisper and he raises his eyebrow.

"What _is _wrong, Miss. Steele."

"Why did you want to have lunch with me?" I ask and he crosses his arms.

"I thought I told you why, Anastasia." he voices, starting to walk over to me. "You've captured my attention." Christian murmurs, meeting in front of me.

"Mr. Grey." I mutter, my blue eyes catching his gray ones. He starts leaning towards me but my hand connects with his cheek. A loud slap echos the room and my hands immediately cover my mouth. "Oh, my God. I'm so sorry." Christian starts rubbing his cheek and backs away.

"You are dismiss for the day, Miss. Steele." Grey orders, turning his back to me. My head is trying to wrap around what just happened.

"Mr. Grey, I'm-"

"Please, leave. Now." he orders and I run out the door. Tears start running down my face as I collect my belongings. _What the hell just happened? _


	2. Anything Could Happen

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. Here is the next chapter! **

* * *

Next morning, I didn't want to get out of bed and face Christian. What happened in his office is something I want to forget. So many things went wrong in a matter of seconds. When he started leaning into kiss me, my hand rose automatically to slap him. I'm glad I did because he's married.

But a part of me wanted to connect our lips together. I know it's horrible to even think about that. After I slapped him, I thought I would be fired on the spot. But surprisingly, Christian sent me home. I pray to God that his face is alright and that everything will go smoothly today. You can only hope.

I arrive at my desk at exactly eight o'clock and Grey's coffee is prepared. The elevator doors open and he appears. My heart is beating rapidly as I'm so scared and nervous. I raise up from my chair with his coffee in my hand.

"Into my office, Miss. Steele. Now." Christian orders, harshly. I scurry after him and commands me to shut the door behind me. "Place the coffee on my desk and take a seat." I do what I'm told and sit down. My whole body is shaking. "Yesterday-"

"I'm so sorry. I- I never, ever meant to slap you." I voice, biting my lip.

"You seem to spend a lot of your time apologizing." he states, leaning back into his chair. I shrug and look down. "Yesterday was my fault. I've should of never came onto you like that, it was wrong of me."

"Why did you do it?" I whisper, looking up into his eyes. He becomes distant and serious.

"It was a mistake and it will never happen again." Grey says, loosening his tie. "You may be dismiss to get back to work." I nod and walk out, going to my desk. Today's going to be an interesting day.

**Christian's POV**

I so badly wanted a taste of her lips that she constantly bites. She keeps pulling me in with her beauty and glowing present. Ana seems different from other women as she holds herself with such grace. But she's right, I'm married and need to focus on my wife. I don't know if I can as Ana's all I think about.

It's wrong on so many levels but I want her. I have this desire for her that I've never experienced could really change things for me. As Sophia makes me feel content and I can't ever be myself. But can I really cheat on my wife?

**Ana's POV**

Today was the longest day of my life. Christian pulled me along into some of his meetings and I had to organize his schedule. As I was marking dates, I spotted that his mother does a lot of events. And Christian noted that I would have to come along because many potential businessmen would be present.

I look at the time and it's exactly eight thirty and Christian has yet to dismiss me. I'm exhausted and can barely think straight. My roommate Kate and I were suppose to go out for drinks tonight, but unfortunately that's been called off.

Right now, I'm sitting at my desk, doing absolutely nothing. Everyone in the building has left, except for me and Christian. I'm ready to pull my hair out. The tea I've been drinking is making me want to feel asleep.

"Miss. Steele, please come in here." Grey calls out from his office as his door is wide open. I jump up from my chair and enter inside. Christian looks way worse then I do. His hair is all over the place, his tie has been removed, and the two top buttons of his shirt are undone. _Oh my god. _"I've read these papers a thousand times and I feel something is missing. Could you look over them?"

I nod and take them from his hands. Our fingers touch and I feel a spark run through my body. I ignore it and read the sheets he's given me. He's right there is something missing and I figure it out. I put the papers down and lay them in front of him.

"What's missing is the important details and the main idea of the whole thing." I state, pointing to the exact spot. Christian stares at it and I'm standing over his shoulder.

"Very good, Miss. Steele." Christian voices, leaning back into his chair. "How did you figure it out so quickly?" I back away and cross my arms.

"I majored in literature, it's something that comes easy to me." I explain, biting my lip.

"What did I tell you about that lip, Anastasia." he warns and I look down. Christian stands up and walks towards me. My gut is telling me that he's going to try to kiss me again. "You're free to go."

"What?"

"You're dismiss." Christian mutters, turning back towards his desk.

"Okay. Well, then, goodnight Mr. Grey." I say, smiling. He faces to me and his lips turn into a half smile.

"Get home safe, Miss. Steele." he orders and I nod.

"Yes, sir." I exit his office and collect my belongings. Making sure everything's together, I walk to the elevator and wait. Christian Grey appears next to me and we're both doors finally open and he allows me to step inside first. Christian follows me and presses the garage button.

We both stand a couple inches apart and steal glances at one another. I try to concentrate on the changing numbers and not to bite my lip. My breathing starts getting heavier as I'm becoming anxious. I steal a peak at him and he's already staring at me.

"Fuck this." Christian roars and pushes me against the wall. His lips slowly graze my cheek to my neck and I moan. "I don't know how much long I can do this, Ana. I need to touch you." he begs and I nod.

Christian connects our lips into a deep, passionate kiss. He starts becoming possessive and holding me tight against him. I feel his tongue slip into my mouth and he rubs it against mine. I've never, ever been kissed like this before. As I'm just getting more into him, the elevator dings and the elevator doors open.

"Sir?" I look over to see Taylor standing there, looking at us. Christian and I are still entangle with one another. So I push him away and immediately run out of the elevator.

"Anastasia!" Christian yells after me, but I don't look back. _I can't. _I'm too humiliated and terrified of what might happen. I have no idea what took over me in that elevator. Christian caught me off guard and pulled me under his spell.

I find my car and throw myself inside. Looking back, I see Christian making his way towards me. I start the vehicle and back out. There's no way I can speak to him right now, not after what we've just done. I'm not this type of girl, I don't make out with married men. Let alone my boss. It's my second day on the job and I have no idea what I've pulled myself into.

* * *

When my alarm went off, I immediately put my pillow over my face. I can't go to work and face my boss. He's going to fire me and I won't find any other job, as I'll be the girl that kissed her married boss. Can this week get any worse?

Kate's already gone and thank god. She would want to find out why I'm in such a horrible mood. Right now I wish I could just call in sick, but it's my third day on the job. When has my life turn into such a mess?

As I walk onto the floor right at eight o'clock, Christian's already here. That's strange because he's comes in around eight thirty. Taylor appears, coming out of his office. I want to hide under my desk. What am I suppose to say to him? After last night he witnessed Christian and I in a deep make out session.

"Good morning, Miss Steele." Jason says, nodding his head.

"Morning, Taylor." I reply, smiling.

"Mr. Grey would like to see you in his office." he orders and I bite my lip.

This is it. I'm probably getting fired and it's the end of my career or life. I walk to his office and step inside. Christian's not seated at his desk like always. He stands at his wall, glass window and looks out at Seattle with his hands in his pockets. Grey hears my high heels click against the floor and turns around. My blue eyes meet with his gray eyes. I know exactly what he's going to say. So I decide to make the first move.

"I'll just collect my things and I'll be gone before you know it." I mutter, staring to walk back to his door. But Christian's hand latches onto my wrist.

"Wait, no." I stop and look up at him. "Anastasia, tell me what you felt between us last night?"

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I felt something and now I'm asking, did you?"

"Mr. Grey, we shouldn't be doing this." I state and he shakes his head.

"Just answer the question, Miss. Steele." Christian demands.

"Yes." I whisper, looking down. Christian's finger lifts up my chin and our eyes reconnect.

"I can't stop thinking about you and I don't know what to do." he reveals and I'm taken away by his statement. Christian begins coming closer and I turn my head.

"You can't kiss me again." I mutter and he sighs.

"I know."

"We have to stop this." I say, staring into his eyes.

"I know." he whispers, pulling me closer to him.

"Before anything else happens." I state. He nods and his face starts coming closer to mine.

"_I know_." Christian smirks and smashes our lips together. What have I pulled myself into?


	3. All I Want

**A/N: Thank you all for you reviews! Here's Chapter 3 and get ready for the journey. PS. in this story, Ana is not a virgin upon meeting Mr. Grey. Okay, I hope you like it! **

* * *

So if you had told me a week ago that I would be sitting on my boss's lap, having a deep make-out session... I would of laughed in your face and think that's ridiculous. But here I am with Christian Grey shoving his tongue down my throat, running his hands up my thighs.

We've been doing this for almost two weeks, making out or doing a quickie on his desk. _Yes, I know what you're thinking. _Slut. But the way he uses his hands can make me melt like butter. He has me under his complete control and under his spell.

"I should get back to my desk." I moan as Grey kisses down my neck.

"Few more minutes." he orders, moving his lips back to my mouth with a passionate kiss.

"Christian, you have a meeting in like, five minutes." I state. He backs away and our eyes connect.

"Fine. But dinner tonight?" Christian voices, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, I can't wait having dinner again in the conference room." I say, sarcastically. Grey's face becomes serious and hard.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he says, his voice getting loud. I get out of his lap and fix my skirt.

"It's nothing. I'll see you later." I mutter, going towards the door. But Christian latches onto my wrist and pulls me back to him.

"Ana, I'm sorry, but-"

"I know, we can't be seen out together." I whisper, looking down. Christian cups my face with his hands and gives me a sweet kiss.

"I promise this weekend we'll do something out of this building." Christian states and I smile.

"You promise?" I ask and he nods. I reach up to kiss him and my hand reaches behind his back to squeeze his ass. He snatches my hand and shakes his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" he teases and I giggle.

"Nothing, Mr. Grey." I murmur, biting my lip and smiling sweetly.

"Oh, stop being cute."

"I can't, it's not possible." Christian chuckles and leads me to the door, opening it. I immediately go straight to my desk and sit down. Grey winks at me before going back into his office. My heart begins racing at the excitement of what he is planning this weekend. I look back at my computer and continue with my work. And try not to act like a complete teenage girl.

**Christian's POV**

I'm a horrible husband. I know and I'm admitting to it. But Anastasia has me feeling things I've never felt before. I've never been that kind of man being over affectionate and having a heart. She's bringing out a whole new side of me.

Sophia comes back home tonight from her parents and I have no idea what to do. But I'm going to continue trying to be my normal self around her. I have to pretend everything is still the same and that I've missed her the whole week she was away.

Now, I have to plan something for Anastasia and I this weekend. Something that will put the biggest smile on her face. I'm thinking of taking Charlie Tango and going to a trip somewhere. All I want right now is to spend time with her. No matter what the consequences may be.

**Ana's POV**

After a long day of work, I can finally call it a day. I shut down my computer and collect my stuff together. Christian is still held up in his office, working hard. I decide to peek my head inside and tell him goodbye.

"Hey, I'm leaving." I state, walking towards his desk. He looks exhausted, looking like the same state he's always in after a long day. His hair all over the place, tie discarded, and those two top buttons undone. _Lord God, save me. _

"Did I dismiss you?" Christian asks, raising his one eyebrow and leans back into his chair. I place my hand on my hip and nod.

"Yeah, you sent me an email. Remember?" He looks at me and shakes his head. "Wow, you must be tired."

"Well, yeah. The meetings I had today were all draining. Plus, I hate going through the entire day without talking or seeing you." He says, staring me intensely with his gray eyes.

"I'm sorry." I mutter, walking towards him and climbing into his lap.

"I know something that will make me feel better." Christian voices, smirking.

"Oh, really?" I ask, tilting my head and bite my lip. He begins pulling on my blouse and kissing my shoulder. While his lips skim down my arm, Christian starts unbuttoning my shirt. "I know how to take off my own clothes." I tease.

"I know, but I do it so much better." he whispers, chuckling against my skin. My blouse is taken off my body and Christian manages to slip out of his pants. I wiggle out my skirt and panties. He hoists me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

Christian carries me to the couch and lays me down. I feel his erection hard and warm, against my stomach. I reach down and grip it firmly, and Christian tilts his head back and moans. I help Christian slip inside of me, and he presses his forehead against mine.

I begin to feel my whole body loosen as Christian drives deeper inside of me. There's an intensity between us in this moment that I've never experienced before. I arch my back and grind against him. I could feel a flush creeping up on my neck and onto my cheeks.

"Look at me," Christian orders. I stare into his gray eyes as the heat in my stomach expands and peaks. I gasp and realize that Christian is coming too. Our eyes are still connected as we both reach our climax.

He collapses on top of me, breathing hard. I run my fingers through his drenched, sweaty hair. Christian holds me close to him and I shut my eyes close, remembering this tender moment. In this moment, we're just Ana and Christian, Christian and Ana. Right now, we're together as one.

"So how do you feel now, Mr. Grey?" I ask, lifting his face to look into his eyes.

"You can always make my day better, Miss. Steele." he answers and I smile. We pull apart from one another and begin dressing ourselves. "Tomorrow, remember that I have a event at my Mother's house."

"Oh, right."

"I'll need you there with me." Christian states and I nod. I finish buttoning my blouse and slip my high heels on.

"What time will we be leaving here to go?" I question, crossing my arms. Grey's face falls and he sighs.

"Well, we'll be driving separately." he explains, leaning against his desk.

"Why is that?"

"Because, well, my wife will be riding with me." Christian reveals and my heart begins aching. Of course, I knew sometime I will eventually meet the woman that he shares a home and a bed with. But I didn't think this would hurt too much.

"Oh, I see." I whisper, looking down.

"Anastasia." he pleas, coming towards me. But I step back, shaking my head.

"I should get home, I'm tired." I turn around and walk to the door.

"Ana, please don't be upset." I shake my head, stop, and look at him.

"I'm not upset." I state, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm the other woman, I know this is how it's suppose to be."

"You don't have to pretend with me." Christian mutters, running his fingers through his hair.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask, raising my voice. "That I'm never going to experience things like in a normal relationship? That I'll always have to be hidden and shoved aside. And that one day you'll continue on with your life and I'll be alone. All I do is worry. All the time. I spend every minute of every day worrying. And I'm scared of what might happen to us. _That all I want is to be with you_." I explain, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Ana, I never knew you felt this way." he whispers and I shrug, brushing the tears away. "We'll figure this out."

"How?"

"Just don't give up on us, yet. Please, just don't go." Christian pleas and I bite my lip.

"Don't let me." I murmur. He pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly. What I just revealed to Christian is all my fears. I have all these 'what if's' in my head, that are freaking me out. My dream is to be with him, but what if it never happens. I feel myself caring about him so deeply, so soon.

"Do you trust me?" he asks, my blue eyes staring into his gray ones.

"Yes." I answer and Christian gives me a weak smile.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Christian says. I hope he's right...


	4. You Are My Person

**A/N: Okay, sorry I haven't updated in forever. My father has been diagnosed with lung cancer, so I've been busy with my family. But now I have so time to write, while my dad rests and tries to beat this terrible disease. Here is chapter 4, hope you like it! Oh, and thank you all for your reviews. It totally makes my day! **

* * *

I begin to prepare myself for the long day ahead of me. My head is spinning as my stomach is turning into knots. I'm ready to call in sick and forget about going to the event. But I can't act like a baby, I have to be a mature adult. Even though I'm having an affair with my boss.

Kate's coming along, to keep me company and thank God. I don't know how I'm going to survive today without her by my side. Also, she's super excited to get all dolled up for the special occasion. Meanwhile, she managed to have half of my closet sprawled all over my room. Fantastic.

After it takes me awhile to dig through my clothes, I find the perfect, simple dress. It's a short, white, halter lace dress and I borrow Kate's peep-toe angle strap platform heels. My hair is done half up and down in long curls. Kate was impressed that I actually did my own makeup perfectly.

"Ana! The car's here." she yells from the kitchen. I take one last look in the mirror and make my way towards her.

"Alright, let's go." I say and Kate nods. Christian sent me a car, saying it was work policy. But I can't get over our last conversation. My nerves are scattered all over my body. I have no idea what Christian's wife looks like. I have a feeling she like looks like a supermodel and well, look at me. My eyes concentrate on the passing cars as my thoughts are filled with Christian.

The car suddenly stops and I see we've arrived at Christian's Mother's house. I'm in awe with how stunning everything looks. Kate and I are ushered inside the house. The event is in full swing and I have no clue where Christian is. Kate has left me alone as she saw a old friend of hers.

Well, this is great. I'm left standing in the middle of the room with nowhere to go. I search around the room and regret looking that way. Christian is standing next to a gorgeous woman with dark brunette hair and they seem engaged into a deep conversation. There she is. _The Mrs. Christian Grey._

She's wearing a skin tight black dress that stops above her knee. The straps hold up her breasts that probably everyone can see because they're so pushed up. Her brunette hair is down in luscious waves. I can spot the rock on her finger from all the way across the room.

My heart starts to ache as I watch Christian lean over to whisper something in her ear. I can't watch this. So I disappear and head straight for the bathroom. Thank God no one is in here to see my tears stream down my face. I immediately wipe my ears and take deep breaths. Right now, I'm the type of person that will sit in the bathroom and cry, but then walk out like nothing ever happened. And that's what I do.

I finish up and march back out into the party. Christian is now alone and is sporting a drink. I look down and bite my lip, preparing myself to talk to him. My eyes wander up and our eyes connect instantly. I love it when I catch him already staring at me. I click my heels to him and I'm finally met in front of him.

"Hi," he whispers, giving me his panty-dropping smile.

"Hi," I murmur, trying not to bite my lip.

"You look beautiful, if it isn't already obvious." Christian comments and I blush.

"Thank you." I hear a voice coming towards us and I turn to see who it is. And I suddenly become frozen to my spot.

"Christian, darling, who would this be?" Christian wife asks, placing her hand on his bicep. At this exact moment, I want to run away and never look back.

"Sweetheart, this is Anastasia Steele my personal assistant." he answers, looking at me as he doesn't care for me at all. I feel a part of my heart beginning to crumble.

"Shouldn't she be with the help?" she states and I almost choke on the air I'm breathing. _What did she just say? _

"Sophia-"

"Move along, now." Sophia orders and I look at Christian for anything. For him to defend me or do something! But nothing. He does absolutely nothing.

"My apologies Mr. and Mrs. Grey." I turn around and head straight for the bar. Kate's chatting it up with some guy and I steal her drink right out of her hand.

"Excuse me, Steele." Kate voices and I ignore her. I shoot her drink straight back and then wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. "What has gotten into you?"

"You know what's fun?" I ask, not giving a shit anymore.

"What?"

"Alcohol." I answer, calling the bartender over for another drink.

"Steele, what happened?" Kate questions, her concern face starting to show.

"Nothing, that's the problem. Nothing happened." I whisper, bringing the tequila shot to my lips and letting it slide down my throat.

"Ana-"

"Miss. Steele." There's that husky, sultry voice behind me. I turn around and find Christian in front of me. His face is hard and serious.

"Mr. Grey." I reply, crossing my arms. Kate stands next to me awkwardly.

"Well, if you will excuse me." she mumbles and walks away. Christian nods his head aside and I follow him into another room. He shuts the door behind us and starts pacing the room.

"Are you out of your mind, Anastasia?" he yells, shaking his head.

"Yes." I answer and Christian gives me a deadly stare.

"This is not time for that smart mouth of yours!" Christian voices, running his fingers through his hair.

"Whatever, Christian." I murmur, rolling my eyes.

"I'm going to ignore that you just rolled your eyes at me. But right now, I'm wondering why the hell you're drinking on the job." he asks, crossing his arms.

"The drunker you are, the less you care." I whisper and it finally hits him. Christian's face becomes soft and he sighs.

"Anastasia, I'm sorry." Christian states, coming towards me, but I step away.

"Don't apologize, because it doesn't mean anything. So...don't." I voice, shaking my head.

"Let me, please. Sophia was a bitch and I can't say she isn't always like that. But-"

"But what? That you made me look like a complete idiot. You promised me everything was going to be okay." I mutter, biting my lip.

"I just need you to trust me. Please?" Christian begs and I look down.

"I want to trust you, okay? I really do. But right now I can't think of a single reason why I should." I explain.

"Ana." he whispers, stepping in front of me.

"She's gorgeous, your wife." I murmur and Christian stares at me. "Now I know why you probably married her."

"Don't say that." Christian states, shaking his head.

"You don't understand, because you're a guy." I say, taking a deep breath. He steps away and turns around. There's silence between us and I just want to know what he's going to say.

"Everything, it seems so pointless." Christian starts, finally facing me again. "But when I'm with you it's different, I don't know why. You're making me see things I've never noticed before."

"And what is that?" I ask, my feet going towards him.

"That I'm not in love with my wife anymore." he reveals and my eyes widen.

"What?" I mumble, my heart beating rapidly. Christian smiles and pulls me into his arms.

"You heard me." he teases and I get lost in his gray eyes. "You are my person, Anastasia. You will always be my person." Christian brings his lips to mine and they come together as a passionate kiss. Right now, I want to do cartwheels around the room. He pulls away and rests his forehead against mine.

"I love this dress on you." Christian whispers, trailing his fingers down my arm. "Did you know the prettiest dresses are worn to be taken off?"

"No, I didn't, Mr. Grey." I mutter, smirking.

"I'll teach you something new every day." he states and I smile.

"I look forward to it." I say, giggling. I reach up on my toes and place my lips onto his. Christian slips his tongue into my mouth and our tongues battle for dominance. As we're in a sweet embrace. Neither of us notice the person watching us in our moment of passion.


	5. I Belong To You

**A/N: Thank you all for reviews and for the support! It means a lot and my dad is getting better each day. So many reviewers are addressing that Ana is weak and a doormat. Yes, maybe she is those things. But she put herself in a hard position and that's having an affair with her boss. In the first part of the story, she's in denial and vulnerable. But as the story progress, she grows a backbone and starts realizing major things. So please don't give up on this story. You haven't even experience the other parts of the story! I hope you like this chapter and review. Thank you! **

* * *

After Christian's and I make out session in our hideaway, we exit and go back into the party. I had to run and get some business people to talk to Christian. While I was on my way to do that, Kate yanks me aside.

"Are you sleeping with Christian Grey?" she whispers, her eyes widen. My heart is beating insanely fast and I want to pass out. How does Kate know?

"What? No!" I lie, biting my lip. Kate shakes her head and releases my arm.

"Don't lie to me, I saw you two." Kate states and crosses her arms.

"You can't tell anyone, Kate! Please." I beg, pouting my lip.

"Fine, but we're talking about this when we get home." she orders and walks away. _Fuck! _Christian and I should have been more careful when we being alone at a party. I continue with my work and meet back up with Christian. He notices me acting weird and distant.

"Are you okay?" he whispers, looking at me. I nod and sigh, not staring into his eyes. Sophia starts her walk towards us and that's my cue to leave.

"Wait! Amy was it?" she asks, wrapping her arm around Christian.

"It's Ana." I correct her, trying my hardest not to punch her in the face.

"Well, I need your help with something." Sophia demands and I nod. She steps away from Christian and struts away. I follow her into a room with boxes. "Unload all these boxes and that will be great."

"I don't work for you, I work for Christian." I voice, crossing my arms. She stares at me with daggers in her eyes.

"It's Mr. Grey to you." she states, putting her hands on her hips. "I see the way you look at him and I'm warning you it better stop. Christian's my husband and he's mine. In fact, last night made love for hours. So you should just back off and continue with your work. Understand?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grey." I nod, looking down and holding back the tears.

"Great, now get to work." Sophia clicks her heels out of the room. I fall onto the couch and the tears start streaming down my face. I'm such a idiot. I believed him, every word. Christian lied to me and I feel myself breaking, piece by piece.

I loved the tears as they continued to fall. Everything about them made me yearn for more. My heart is sore; sore from all the beating. As of right now, I can't take more day of all the misery of being his mistress. He will always be her forever, as I will always be his yesterday. His forever will be her tomorrow, and my tomorrow will be his past.

After I sort through Sophia's shit, I start pacing back and forth, not knowing what I'm going to do. This whole thing is messing up my brain and breaking my heart. I hear footsteps enter into the room and I know exactly who it is, without needing to turning around.

"What's wrong?" he asks, I sigh and continue pacing back and forth. "When you pace in circles, it means something's wrong."

"Do you need something, Mr. Grey?" I ignore his comment, not wanting to talk to him right now.

"When you call me Mr. Grey, it used to sound sexy. Right now it sounds like I'm a teacher." Christian states, crossing his arms.

"Did you fuck your wife last night?" I turn to look at him and he freezes.

"What?" he asks, his eyes widen.

"Answer the question." I order, putting my hands on my hips. "Or have you been lying to me this whole time and been sleeping with her too?"

"Of course not! That comment you just made was unnecessary, Anastasia!" Christian yells, running his fingers through his hair.

"Why, because it's true?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Come on! Why would you say that? It's insulting and beneath you. You're trying to push me away and it's not going to work." Christian voices and I roll my eyes.

"I don't have to push you away. You're married, the CEO of a billion dollar company. You are away. You're unavailable." I explain, shaking my head. Christian stands still, observing me.

"So is this about Sophia?" he asks, crossing his arms.

"Yes! No! I don't know." I say, frustrated. "This is- I smile at her and take my clothes off for you. I wait for you, watch for you. My whole, entire life is you. I can't breath because I'm waiting just for you. You own me, you control me, I belong to you."

"You don't think I want to be a better man? You think I don't want to dedicate myself to my marriage? You don't think I want to be honorable? I love you. I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I can't breathe without you. I can't sleep without you. If I could escape all of this and run away with you? Of course I would. I belong to you. We're in this together."

"You love me?" I whisper, tears falling from my eyes.

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" Christian teases and I roll my eyes. "We're going to get through this, I promise. I'm going to file for divorce and you're going to have all of me."

"You promise?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yes," he says, I reach up to kiss him.

"And I love you, too." I murmur against his lips.

* * *

So everything is changing, Christian and I's relationship is definitely changing. Ever since we said I love you, it's made us closer. He's been determined to figure out how to tell Sophia that it's over. And I've never been happier in my life. It's like we're in our own little bubble and I never want to leave it.

The Kate situation, well, it was difficult explaining everything to her. She freaked out and yelled at me for being stupid. But then she finally understood my reasons and then asked for juicy details. I told Christian that she found out and demanded that she signed a NDA. At first Kate said no but I begged her and she caved in.

Tonight, Christian's taking me out of town for a date. He's been doing that lately, trying not to make me feel worthless. And it makes me float on cloud nine.

Kate arrives home from work and finds me in the bathroom. I stand in front of the mirror with just my lingerie on. Meanwhile, fixing my hair and makeup.

"Wow, matching underwear and you shaved your legs? You're having sex tonight." Kate states and I look at her.

"Kate." I say, shaking my head and laughing

"What? Is Mr. Billionaire taking you out tonight?" she asks and I nod. "And where are you meeting him? He can't exactly come and pick you up, like a normal date would." Kate explains, making everything sound horrible. I hate when she does this and tries to make my relationship with Christian feel ridiculous.

But she has a point. Christian can't show up at my apartment, or send flowers. It was risky enough to have him buy me gifts. We can only talk over phone or at work.

"I need to get ready." I voice, turning back to curling my hair.

"Fine, but when he does something to break your heart, just remember I told you so." she says, walking away into the kitchen. I take a deep breath and try not to have Kate ruin my night.

After I finish my hair, I go into my bedroom and look at the dress I bought for tonight. It's a green, sleeveless ruffles pleated chiffon dress and I pair my nude round-toe pump high heels. I fix my hair for the last time and grab my purse.

"Bye, Kate!" I yell from the living room.

"Be safe!" she replies and I'm out the door. I go to my car and climb inside, driving to GEH to meet Christian. As I arrive, I see him standing by his black Audi. He looks so sexy with his black suit and his dark copper hair all over the place. I park my car and Taylor opens my door, helping me out. Christian gives me his panty-dropping smile and I walk towards him.

"You always look beautiful." he says, stroking my cheek as we meet.

"Thank you." I mutter, wrapping my arms around his neck. "What have you been doing?"

"Waiting for you." Christian whispers and I smile. "Let's go." He holds onto my hand and leads us to the elevator. As we get inside, Christian pulls me into a passionate kiss. I run my fingers through his hair, tugging him closer to me. While, his hands wander all over my body and sending chills all over. The elevator dings and the doors open. We separate and gives me a smirk.

I look to where were are and we're on a helicopter pad. Christians wraps his arm around me and laughs. I stare up at him confused.

"Wait, are we taking this helicopter?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Yes, and I'll be flying us." he reveals and my eyes widen.

"Are you insane?" I question and Christian shrugs.

"I prefer spontaneous." Christian states and I shake my head. "Come on." I follow him to the helicopter and he helps me inside, then buckles me into my seat.

"So we'll be riding or flying this thing to the restaurant?"

"Oh baby, the only thing you're going to be riding is me." he says, his voice husky and his eyes become dark full of lust. I squeeze my thighs tight because of my throbbing sex. Can he be anymore perfect?

Christian checks to make sure everything is perfect before we takeoff. But Taylor pulls his aside and I watch them interact. The look on Christian's face changes to angry and frustrated. What happened? Finally, he climbs back inside and looks defeated.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. But there's a emergency at home and I need to go." Christian explains and I become disappointed. I knew at one point this would happen and he'll have to run home. _To her. _But I didn't think it would hurt this bad.

"Go to her." I say, removing myself from the seat and jumping of the helicopter.

"Ana, trust me, you have nothing to worry about." he states, following me.

"Mhmm." I murmur, wrapping my arms around my body. Christian stands in front of me and lifts my chin, our eyes meet.

"Hey. You know I love you, right?" I nod, giving him a weak smile.

"Yeah." He kisses my forehead and goes to the elevator. I watch him leave and feel horrible. Taylor is still with me and walks towards me.

"Are you alright, Miss. Steele?" he asks. I look at him and bite my lip.

"Taylor, what do you think about all of this? You must think I'm a terrible person." I whisper, my voice getting choked up.

"I don't think you're terrible, Miss. Steele. You're just in love with a man that's powerful and married. But Mr. Grey has never been this happy before. He calls you the love of his life, so don't give up on him." Taylor states and nods, leaving me behind.

**Christian's POV**

I arrive home in a record timing and see Sophia seated at the kitchen table. She sits still, staring at me with her brown eyes. I remove my jacket and place it on the chair. Obviously, now I realize that there wasn't a emergency.

"What's wrong?" I ask, unbuttoning the top buttons of my shirt. She rises up from the table and stands in front of me.

"I know." Sophia says, crossing her arms.

"Know what?" I reply, raising my eyebrow.

"I know about your little affair, Christian." she voices and I look at her. _Fuck! _


	6. Unfinished Business

**A/N: So I felt bad and couldn't leave you hanging! Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot. Also, I made a Pinterest Page for the story and the link is on my profile. Here's chapter 6, I hope you like it! And please review, I mean if you want to...**

* * *

Sophia and I both stare at each other. I'm at a lost for words at the moment, which is unusual for me. She shakes her head and begins tapping her foot.

"You thought I wouldn't find out?" Sophia says, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Who knows with you." I state, shaking my head.

"Well, I know you probably want to divorce me. But it's not going to happen, Christian." she voices, walking into the living room.

"Why is that, Sophia?" I ask her, crossing my arms.

"Because what will your family say or how much business you will lose? You'll be known as a disgusting bastard and your career will be over." Sophia explains and I stand still.

"I'll give up everything for her." I mutter, staring her straight in the eye.

"No, you won't. You love your business more than anything in the world. Plus, I won't sign the papers. I'll look like a complete fool." she says, putting her hand on her hip. "So what will it be, Christian?"

What will I do? I've worked so hard for my business and I'll be ruined if I let it go. But I love Anastasia, she has made me feel things I've never experienced before. This whole thing is fucked up. I have to make a decision and I have to make it soon.

**Anastasia's POV**

I get home from the date that never happened and find Kate watching TV on the couch. She notices my presence and mutes the volume. I kick off my heels and sit next to her.

"Why are you back so early?" she asks, offering me some chips. I grab the whole bag and stuff four chips in my mouth.

"He had a emergency at home." I mumble with my mouth full. She nods and pulls the chips away from me.

"You'll regret eating the whole bag later, trust me." Kate teases and I laugh. And I continue laughing, not being able to stop. Kate looks at me strangely. I haven't laugh freely in so long because I have been so caught up with Christian. All of a sudden, I feel the sadness and it makes me start to cry.

Kate realizes my now emotional breakdown and pulls me into her arms. She rubs my back and whispers encouraging words. This is what I need right now. I need a good cry, to let out everything I've been feeling.

"Why are you crying?" she asks, pulling away and wiping my tears.

"I have to end it with Christian." I spit out and Kate stares at me, eyes widen.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm tired. You know Christian told me a month ago that he was going to end it with his wife and he hasn't done anything. I'm done waiting and being left behind." I explain, taking a deep breath.

"What made you realize all of this?" Kate questions and I shrug.

"Tonight, when he left. I've been in denial for way too long and it sucks being the other woman. It's going to be really hard to move on, but I know it's for the best." I state and she nods.

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"You and me both." I whisper.

The next morning, I know what I have to do with Christian. It's going to be tough and emotional, but it's for the best. I get changed into a white blouse and red dress shorts. My hair is pinned straight, cascading down my back.

Kate already left for work and I make myself some tea. I sit in the kitchen and decide to call my mother, Carla.

"Mom." I say as I hear her voice.

_"Ana, I haven't heard you in a while. How are you, sweetheart?"_ she asks, her voice cheery as ever.

"I'm fine, could be better. How are you and dad?"

_"We're great. But we miss you."_ Carla mutters and I smile.

"I miss you, too. I'm planning to visit you two soon." I explain and she screams.

_"Oh, really, Ana? Oh, I can't wait!" _I start laughing through my falling tears.

"Me either. I'll talk to you later, Mom. I love you."

_"Love you too, Annie." _We both hang up and I wipe the tears away. I grab my pursue and put on my sandal high heels. Now I'm on my way to GEH.

When I enter Grey Enterprises, it's not as busy as other days. I arrive on the top floor and see that Christian is already here. His door is wide open and I walk in without knocking.

"Hi." I say. Christian looks up from working and seems tired.

"Hi." he replies. I wander over to his desk and sit down in the chair placed in front of him. "Sophia knows." Okay, I totally was not expecting for him to say that. I don't move a muscle and sit still.

"I can't do this, not anymore." I reveal and Christian stares at me.

"I know." Christian whispers, running his fingers through his hair.

"I've realized that I'm not the same girl when I arrived here. And I kind of hate myself right now." I explain, looking down.

"It's not your fault. It's me, I'm completely fucked up." he voices, shaking his head. "I just, I don't know how to let you go."

"Letting me go is the right thing to do." I plea, my blue eyes staring into his gray ones. Christian rises up from his chair and comes towards me. I stand along with him and he pulls me close to him.

"I love you. You should know that." Christian states as he holds my face in the palm of his hands.

"I do." I whisper, tears falling from my eyes. "I think this is going to be the last time we ever see each other."

"What?" he asks, his eyes widen.

"I'm leaving Seattle and I don't know when I'll be back." I explain, removing myself from his embrace. "It's for the best."

"Best wishes, Anastasia." Christian mutters, going back to his desk.

"Goodbye, Christian." I smile softly and exit his office. I walk to the elevators and leave GEH. And I don't look back.

I immediately call Kate after I left Christian to meet back up at the apartment. When I arrive home, she's in the kitchen with a bottle of tequila with my name on it. I start laughing and she pulls me in for a hug.

"You okay?" she asks, backing away and pours me a shot.

"Not really." I murmur, taking the shot from her hand and drink it quickly.

"It'll get better, I promise. I just think that someday you'll meet someone new, and you'll fall madly in love. And you'll have moved on without even realizing it." Kate explains and I nod.

"You're right and that's why I'm leaving Seattle." I state and she stares at me.

"What?"

"I miss my family and I need to get back to the girl I was before." I voice, placing my hand onto Kate's.

"Fine, just promise me you won't be there forever." Kate mutters and I smile.

"I promise."

* * *

**Two Years Later...**

My life has turned from downhill to upright success. I've taken the path my parents always wanted me to purse, which is being a writer. I forgot how much I loved to write when I was growing up. So I began writing stories again and then turned it into a book series. I've been busy touring around the United States, promoting my books.

Today, is the last day of my book tour and I couldn't be more relieved. Yes, I'll miss the endless traveling to new places. But I need a break and get back into the swing of things. My agent planned the book signing at a bookstore in Seattle.

Kate is coming with me for support and for the free lunch from the store. She even helped me with my outfit for today. Which is black, leather shorts and a white t-shirt, paired with a red blazer. And Kate insisted that I wear my black high heels.

We enter through the back and I see the huge line of people waiting. They begin screaming when they see me appear and I take my seat at the table. The book signing begins and I love meeting my fans.

The signing is almost over and I'm exhausted. When the next person arrives, I don't look up as I expect the fan to slide me the book. As I receive the book in front of me, I ask for a name.

"Christian Grey." I hear his voice, husky and sexy. It still brings butterflies to my stomach after two years of being away. I look up and is it possible that he got more beautiful.

"Mhmm" I mumble, signing my name and handing him the book.

"It's a great book, I'm very impressed." he states and I nod, speechless.

"Thank you." My agent, Kurt comes up and says it's time to leave. I rise up from my seat and Christian is still here.

"Can I see you sometime?" Christian asks, his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." I say, placing a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"And why is that?"

"Well, because aren't you still married?" I question, crossing my arms.

"I divorced Sophia last year." he reveals and my eyes widen.

"Wait a minute. What?" Christian chuckles and smiles.

"I found out she was also cheating on me and I couldn't stand her anymore." Christian explains and I nod.

"Well, I'm happy for you." I voice, starting to walk away.

"So how about that dinner?" he asks and I bite my lip. "Still biting that lip I see." I smile and sigh.

"Christian, I'm seeing someone." I say and his face drops.

"Oh." Christian whispers, running his fingers through his hair.

"Still running your hand through your hair I see." I tease and he chuckles.

"You probably think I'm crazy, coming here." he mutters and I shake my head.

"I think we're all a little bit crazy." I state and Christians smiles wholeheartedly. "It was nice seeing you, Christian." I turn around and walk to the back door.

"You know, Ana." he yells out, making me stop to face him. "You and I will always be unfinished business." Christian voices, a smirk on his face. I bite my lip and exit the store. Why does he make everything so difficult?


End file.
